A Twisted Happily Ever After
by X5 - 452 and 494
Summary: MA AlterNet Universe. Designate This happrened way earlier, like when Max and Alec were 15. No logan. Please review.
1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**** Ok people this is my first fic so don't shoot me if it isn't good ok sound good to you? (Laughs nervously)**

**Summery:** Basically an AlterNet Universe. Max, Alec and the rest of them got out of Manticore way earlier. Max and Alec are 15. The 0-9ers escaped when they originally did in the show but tried to take down Manticore sooner. There is no Logan. Everything that happened leading up to Max meeting Alec happened except she was in school not working. Zack is up in Canada... 'cause he still shot him self. Designate this did happen.

**Any confusion please let me know and I will do my best to fix it**

**Prolog**

It was nearly dark when she decided to go home. She should have been at Terminal City doing her job as the leader instead of leaving him Alec her 2IC in charge for the whole day by himself without any explanation as to why she wasn't there. But she needed to get away go to the space needle and think. She guessed that, that was her first mistake not telling him as soon as she found out for sure. She thought he would understand though.

**Chapter 1 Max's POV**

Max had just stepped into the apartment she shared with Alec when she was hit with a wave of his sent. She figured if she was ever going to tell him it was now or never preferably now. Just when Max opened her mouth to speak explain why she wasn't at work today tell him he was going to be a dad she got cut off as Alec started to yell at her.  
**  
Alec's POV**

Alec was really starting to worry now and was about to go out and look for her when he heard noises outside the door. She stepped through looking unhurt and perfectly safe and his worry started to ebb away. Before Alec knew what he was doing he was yelling at her partly from worry and partly from anger. Worry because he didn't know were she had been did she run into White? Did she run into a pack of ordinaries like what happened to Biggs? Anger because he wanted to know why she had skipped out on work to leave him there alone with a smoking Mole!

"Max! Where the hell have you been!?! I've been looking for you all over the place!" 

"Alec" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry I just had to think about some things" 

"Yea will is that your reason for missing a whole day of work? Damn it Max you could have at least called or written a note something anything!" 

"Alec I'm sorry I didn't think you would worry that much and incase you didn't notice I'm a big girl I can take care of myself I don't always need you to protect me!" 

"You know it seems to me like the only person you ever care about is your self Max but I guess that's the way its always going to be isn't it you didn't think about any one when you escaped you didn't think about any one when you decided to escape a 2nd time!" 

"My god what has gotten into you I thought you understood now I mean I told you we didn't mean for those things to happen" 

"You know what save it for someone who cares 'cause I'm leaving"  
And with those final words the fight had ended Alec grabbed his jacket and slammed the door when he left and Max's world shattered as she heard the sound of the closing door behind her she self consciously put a hand on her stomach.

**Love it? Hate it? What? please review to find out what happens next! Please and Thank You**


	2. Alecs coming home

Chapter 2:

Max hadn't gone out looking for Alec write away she figured that it would be best to let him calm down a bit blow off some steam. But that wasn't the whole reason the other half of the reason was that she was hurt and angry by what he had said about her and her unit. But then again she though he would understand she was wrong. Max had woken up on the couch that morning (having a kid grow inside of her was making her tired) and looked around the apartment and still no Alec. She had thought he just went into work early to avoid talking when she woke up. So she went to headquarters he wasn't there nobody had seen him since last night. After two days Max was tired of waiting and officially decided that if the "ass" was planning on coming home he would of done it by now. That wasn't the only thing bugging her though why he wasn't here it was also what on earth could he be doing there really isn't a whole lot for a 15 year old boy to do in Seattle. So Max decided if he could take off and not tell her were he was she could do the same thing. She packed her bag's went to HQ told Mole he was in charge until either her or Alec got back and refused to say were she was going truth be told she didn't know herself.

Max had just driven her baby out side of Seattle and decided to go to Canada maybe find Zack.

Alec walked into his and Max's apartment 3 days after she left and found the place empty looked for a note didn't find one so he went to HQ.

"Hey Mole got you some cigars while I was away."

"Thanks, by the way now that your back your in charge until the queen bee gets back."

"Wait, What do you mean until she gets back? I thought she was here were is she?"

"How the hell should I know all the princes told me was you were gone didn't know when you were getting back she was taking off didn't say were to and I was in charge until one of got back so now your here and I can relax."

With that said Mole walked out of HQ and after a few minutes Alec finally got over his shock of finding out Max was gone and went into the office he had up in tell recently shared with Max to think.

Max had been in Canada for around two days had just made the official decision to find out were big brother Zack was staying. She asked around for maybe an hour and finally knew were to go and just stopped in front of a homey looking farm house and was having second thoughts when she remembered she has gone without a full nights sleep and a decent meal for about 3 day and knew that in her present "condition" wasn't such a good idea and decided to at least talk to the people taking care of him. She knocked on the door for a couple minutes and was about to give up and leave when a women with a kind caring face opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Um... yes I was just wondering if I could talk to Zack I mean Adam but If I can't that's ok to I would settle for just talking to someone who has been taking care of him."  
The woman seemed to consider this for a moment and then asked who she was.

"I'm his sister Max the one who initially contacted your husband about taking Zack in."

"Oh how nice of you to come, I'm afraid Adam isn't here at the moment he's in the barn working but I'm sure he should be done soon... would you like to come in and have something to drink you must have come a long way and you look awfully tiered."

"Yes thank you very much." and with that said the woman introduced her self as Molly and opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Max through. 


	3. Meeting Adam

**AN:**** Ok, so here's the 3****rd**** chapter. I had someone point out to me that the other 2 chapters weren't really detailed. For that I'm sorry hope this one is better. I tried to make it more detailed I don't know if I succeeded or not. If its not I will try to be a little better but remember this is also my first story. Also I'm always on the look out for ideas for future chapters; feel free to tell me anything you would like to see in the story. I aim to please. Now on with the story hope its to your liking!**

Zack POV

Adam had just finished up with his work in the barn and decided that if didn't have any more work to do it would be ok to go in side, and try to bribe Molly into make those brownies that he liked so much. When he entered the front door he noticed he didn't hear the usual sounds of Molly in the kitchen, instead she was talking to someone. But whom could she be talking to? As he stood their trying to figure it out Molly had poked her head out of the swinging door to the kitchen and spotted him.

"Oh, Adam its you! I thought I heard someone out here, there's someone here to see you. Why don't you go up stairs and get cleaned up then come down here and you can meet her."

"Ok I'll be right down Molly." With that said he walked up the stairs wondering who could possibly be here to see him that he didn't already know. He knew practically everyone in town, and anyways what did this girl want with him.

Max/Molly POV

As Molly came back into the kitchen she noticed Max trying to stare over her shoulder in to the living room through the rapidly closing door. She could also see the determination in her eyes to try and catch even the tiniest glimpse of Adam…Zack. "He'll be right down dear he's just going to get cleaned up."

"Ok. I just want to say thank you again for letting me see him." Even though she was glad to see have the chance see her brother again she was really nervous. There was always a chance that he would remember her again, but then there was the chance that he would never remember her. She really hoped it wasn't the latter. Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the kitchen door swinging open. She looked up and there he was her big brother looking happy and healthy, but best of all safe.

Zack POV

Zack was still wondering who this girl could possibly be and what she wanted when he walked into the kitchen and stopped. He knew this girl he just couldn't place were. Then it hit him she was the girl from the hospital…but she said she didn't know him when he asked her if he knew her so what was she doing here. Even though he figured out that he knew her from the hospital he couldn't quite figure out why he had this nagging in the pit of his stomach that told him he knew this girl way before he ended up in the hospital, but again he couldn't place where. Just then Molly's voice cut through his thoughts.

3rd person.

"Adam stop being rude, and say hi to our guest. Well actually now that I think about it she's your guest seen's how she's here to see you."

"Hi, I'm Adam."

"Well I'll let you to be and go finish my cleaning upstairs. Adam be nice."

"I will, when am I not.

"I'm just saying." With that Molly walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, my names Max."

Max why did that name seem so familiar to him?

"I remember you." Zack said as he sat across from Max at the table.

"You do?" Max tried not to get her hopes up to high just incase he didn't really remember her, he just thought he did.

"Yea, you're the girl from the hospital"

"Yea I am. So how are you feeling?"

"Good. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure go right ahead."

"When I asked you if we knew each other why did you say no? I mean you're here so we obviously do know each other."

"That's a long long story."

"I've got time for a long story if your up for sharing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now why don't you star at the beginning that usually makes stories easier to understand."

"Well if you insist."

"I do."

"Ok here goes. It all started around the year 2000 give or take a couple of years depending on the person." With that Max started to tell their life's strange story.

**AN:**** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And if you have any criticism I beg you to leave it. It helps me to become a better reader. But if you do leave a review that has criticism please remember not to be too harsh. I may like to use it to help me but I don't want to read mean reviews. Thanks and hopefully I will have the next chapter up. Remember if you want to read something on this tell me your ideas and I'll see what I can do. **


	4. Zack remembers

**AN: I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I know some people only update when they get a certain amount of them, but I don't think that I should make all of you out there who are willing to read and review suffer because either people don't read or just won't review. And I have made it so you can review anonymously now so maybe that will get me some reviews. Enjoy.**

Max had just finished telling Zack everything about there life with hopes that he would remember. So far he just looked a little confused, about what she wasn't sure.

"So do you remember anything, anything at all?"

"I'm not sure if what my head is telling me is just my imagination from what you told me or if it's really is remembering."

"What are do you remember? Maybe I can help."

"There's a bunch of kids in a roof…they look like there wearing hospital gowns. They're all standing around something."

"It is your remembering!" Max must have startled Zack a little because he jumped and fell off his chair. She went from being unsure of him every remembering to the point of almost yelling with excitement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got really happy all of a sudden." As she apologized to him she offered her hand to help him up.

"It's ok really I think it had more to do with the fact that you went from seeming so unsure of everything to practically screaming. That's not like you Maxie you don't usually scream when you're happy."

"What did you just call me?"

"Maxie, I called you Maxie it's what we always call you."

"Who's _we_?"

"Our brothers and sisters…ok now I think you're the one who can't remember anything."

All of a sudden Max jumped out of her chair and threw herself into her big brothers arms sending him down to the floor again taking her with him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just so happy you remember! I can't believe it I thought you never would."

"Well I do. And what do you mean I might not ever get my memory back just who do you think I am? You should know better then anyone that nothing can keep me down."

"Wow you sure are more relaxed."

"Yea, I think the time on the farm has done me some good. Of course I'm still your big brother I still have to look after all of you. Now that my memory's back I can do that."

"Awe. Now there's the Zack we all know and love."

Just then Molly came into the kitchen. She may not be able to hear the things they can, but that doesn't me she can't hear when someone falls out of a chair twice all the way in the living room.

"Is everything ok in here you two?"

"Yes, were fine." Zack answered before Max even opened her mouth. "Molly, do you think it would be ok if my sister stays for dinner?"

Why yes of course. She can stay as long as she likes. And did you just say your sister?"

Yea, I remember everything now."

"Oh well that's wonderful. Why don't you two go into the living room and talk while I make dinner its getting late and Buddy will be hungry when he gets here."

Once they were in the living room the sat down on the couch and talked. They were still talking when Buddy got home which also just happened to be right when dinner was done. Of course they were so caught up in catching up that they didn't here Molly call from the kitchen until she took to pots and banged them together. They finally walked into the kitchen sat down and immediately started to fill up there plates they were so hungry.

"Well that certainly got your attention."

"Slow down you two you both look as if you've never eaten in your life. And besides its not like the foods going anywhere" Buddy scolded jokingly.

"Sorry." They both answered together and both slowed down.

As dinner went on everyone talked and asked Max about how Seattle was. After a minute of think on how to answer the question simply she finally said. "Wet very, very wet. It rains 360 days a year there."

"So Max were are you staying while you're here." Asked Buddy.

"Well I was planning on finding a motel somewh-"

Molly cut her off before she could even finish her sentence "Nonsense you'll stay her up in the guest room."

"Are you sure I don't won't to impose?"

"Of course were are. Pretty girls like you should be out this late at night looking for somewhere to stay. Adam I mean Zack can show you where to stay after desert.

At the mention of desert Zack spoke up. "What's for desert?"

"Apple pie."

"Yum!"

After desert Zack went outside and put Max's "baby" in the barn for safekeeping (It have been Canada and there was a lot less crime and not many people wondered around farms at night…unless they were drunk, but it never hurt to take extra precautions. Hello its Zack! ) and brought in her bags.

"Zack you didn't have to put my bike in the barn you know. It's not Seattle, I hardly doubt someone's going to try and steal it.

"That may be true, but still it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Yes, I know I'm starting to miss Adam. You know the one who was sarcastic."

"You're the one who made me remember now I can actually look after all of you properly. Starting with you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're here the first brother or sister I have seen since I got my memory back. Plus I know you didn't just come here to make me remember. However you look tiered so I let you sleep and bombarded you with questions to make you tell me tomorrow! So here is your room."

"Thanks Zack."

"No problem Maxie. Now get some sleep."

Max gave him a mock salute and replied with "Sir yes Sir!"

For the first time in weeks she actually got a good nights sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There you have it. Please let me know what you think as always. I know Max and Zack were kinda out of character, but I tried my best. I hope this chapter was longer and to everyone's liking. If you have any complaints or anything please let me know. Oh and I welcome helpful criticism with open arms. In fact I love it. So don't be afraid to right add it into your review. Now press that pretty little purple button right there and proceed typing! ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I am back…. sorta. For all of you who faithfully waited (maybe still are waiting) I am so so so sorry for not updating and keeping you all waiting. Honestly I did not expect to stay away for as long as I did with out even the smallest of updates to help get the story going again. Truth be told I don't really no were I want to go with this story anymore. Now I could do want some authors do when they feel they can't finish a story and take this down. However, I don't think I could do that to you….or even to myself. I have considered this for a while now and have came to a solution of sorts to my "problem". I thought multiple time about giving this story up for adoption to anyone who was willing to finish it. Obviously I didn't though. The reason being that this is my first ever fan fiction story that wasn't at all school related and I have an emotional attachment to it, it's like my baby. I'm sure many other authors can at least some what relate to what I'm talking about. So after thinking about it I figured out away to get this story finished…. hopefully. I am putting this story up for adoption, HOWEVER! I would like to still be a part of it. Normally when someone gives up a story they usually just give it up, I can't do that. I would like to "assist" the person who (if anyone) is interested in taking up and finishing this story. Kinda like a co-author deal. Again everyone I am sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know its been a really long time, but I finally heard from someone (besides my sister) who was interested in adopting the story while still allowing me to be involved. So this is now being 'Co-authored' by me and davis395. So there are now two chapters to read after this long, long wait. I hope there are still some people out there who will continue to read this.

Alec was starting to get worried. He and Max had always fought, but they justput it to who they were. He was arrogant, she was bossy, he was cocky, she wasprissy, he was laid back, and she was a control freak, so when they got intoarguments always would just put it off to who the other was. Now it had been aweek since Alec took over for Mole, a week and 2 days since he realized he wasan idjit, and a week and 3 days since he last saw Max. And it was clear Maxbroke they're cardinal rule. They agreed after getting out on Manticore, andbefore they started dating, that after a fight, and when they both calmeddown, they wouldn't take it personally. There hadn't been a single word fromMax in almost 2 weeks. At first Alec thought she was just being a brat, buthis anger soon became concern. She had never just taken off without lettingsomeone know, usually him.

He had checked all her usual hideouts. The Space Needle, her favorite chopshop, hell he even went to talk to her old school friends. Original Cindy was** at him, he still didn't know why, but she said something about, "malesopening their mouths and inserting their feet." He didn't get it, but he hadonly a couple years of Common Verb Usage before Manticore went up in she hadn't seen or heard from Max either. He tried Sketchy next, but allthe scatterbrained boy could think of was maybe it was her time of the month,and would rather not get arrest for murder. This of course made Alec think ofthe one and only time he and Max had been together together, but now wasn'tthe time to consider the one time that Alec had lost his control. He shook hishead and turned back to the gangly teenager."So you haven't heard from her either?"

"Naw, dude sorry."

"Well if you or OC hear from her could you let me know?"

"Count on it."Alec returned to T.C. to only have to deal with Mole almost shooting a curiousX-8. As he was arguing with the transhuman, he got an idea, but he would needDix's help. Max had been on the farm for a while now, helping Zack with his chores,talking to Molly, and just plain relaxing. It was almost like before she wasrecaptured, no T.C., no trying to run a city, but the one thing she did misswas Alec. Even when he was driving her up a wall, he was there to make herlaugh afterwards. She knew she should be heading back soon, but she justdidn't want to leave the peace she found here. So Max just played along thatthis was where she belonged for the past week, but reality came rushing backin the form of morning sickness. Max was currently empting her breakfast, and a good one at that, in thebathroom when Zack opened the door with a grimace on his face."You ok Max?"Max wiped her mouth, but before she could speak her stomach rolled another round of humiliating vomiting, Max sat back on her heels. Aftercleaning herself up, she finally looked at her brother. Well this is going tosuck she thought. Max never really intended to tell Zack about the baby, butit looked like she had no choice. "Max?""Yea, Yea. I know." Max got up and tried to leave the bathroom, but wasblocked by Zack.

"You wana explain what's going on? Cause I may have some memory issues, but Ido know we don't get sick."

"Can we not talk about this here?" Zack made a motion to interrupt her, butMax spoke again. "Please."Zack looked at Max, who was staring at the floor before nodding and moving outof the way. Max walked down the hall to the room she had been using whilestaying with Zack. She motioned for him to sit, while she stayed standing. "Max?""Ok. I'll tell you what's up if you promise not to freak."

"You're starting to worry me you know that right?"Max stopped her pacing long enough to stare at Zack. He rolled his eyes. "

Fine. I won't freak."Max looked at her older brother, someone that she had always looked up to,someone she never wanted to disappoint, and couldn't help but wish this washappening to anyone else. She knew he would be mad at her for what happened. "Tell me what you know about Heat.""About what?"Max groaned, and started pacing again.

"Ok. So we have cat DNA right?"Zack nodded, but looked confused.

"With it comes the grace, the agility, stealth, speed, all that good stuffright?"

"Yeaaa, but what are you getting at? What does this have to do with you beingsick?"

"Well if you would let me flippin talk, I might actually get there!"

"Ok Maxie chill."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"Max couldn't help but snap, after all that was what Alec called her, and rightnow she never wanted to hear that name again. Zack put his hands up in defense, and motioned for her to keep talking. Maxpushed out a deep breath.

"Well what the quacks who mixed our cocktail up didn't think about was thatfemale cats go into Heat. So basically around puberty, all female X-5's startgoin into Heat about every 4 months."

"What does that mean?"Max blushed, she really didn't want to be having this conversation with herolder brother. It was weird and embarrassing teaching him about X-5 bird's andbees. Might as well get it over with, and Max did it the best way she knewhow, by being blunt.

"It means 3 times a year a female X-5 go's into sexual overdrive, and try tofind a mate."

"A mate?""Yes a mate. Try and keep up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Once again what does this-"

"I'm getting there. Well after we blew up the DNA lab, I got recaptured, andwhen they finally put me back in a unit, they put me in the breedingprogram."

"THE WHAT?"

"You promised not the freak! And you can chill my partner was cool, so nothingreally happened."

"Ok, so what happened aft- wait what did you mean 'nothing really happened'?

"Renfro was got antsy when she wasn't gettin any results from our 'breeding',soooo"Max stopped for a second to try and collect her thoughts. She remembered whathappened next pretty well.

"After about 2 weeks without me showing up pregnant, Renfro ordered tests, andit was clear that Alec and I hadn't had sex. Renfro was angry to say theleast, and as punishment, she induced my Heat cycle. Put me back in my celland left me there for 2 days with nothing but food and water. I was going outof my mind, climbing the walls kinds of crazy. On the 3rd day Renfro came byand said she had a present for me."Max could remember how he smelled even thru the door. She couldn't rememberhis name, or her own at the time, but she could tell he was an alpha, and goddid he smell good. Leather and woods. In some part of her brain at the timerealized that it was Alec's scent but the hormones were in control and shecouldn't think. When they opened the cell door she was waiting for him. AfterAlec told her that they had him locked up for those first 2 days as well,taking the air from her cell and pumping it into his. Driving him just ascrazy with her pheromones.

"They put my partner in the cell with me. Stuff happened."

"What stuff?" Zack's voice was very quiet, but Max didn't notice.

"We did arts and crafts. What do you think happened?"

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?"Max stopped and noticed how controlled Zack's tone was. Here comes the freakout she thought.

"Ummm. Yea."Zack got up, and left the room. It took Max a good minute to follow him. Hisreaction startled her; it wasn't what she was expecting. When she finallyfound him he was packing a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving." The C.O. tone in his voice was crushed. Not only Alec but now Zack was leaving her. Renfro was right,she was poison. She watched numbly as he walked out of the house and into thebarn. It was when she heard her baby start up that she snapped out of herstupor. She blurred out over to him. Max grabbed the handle bars of the bike,and spoke thru gritted teeth.

"If you think I'm goin to let you steal MY bike when you plan on abandoningME, YOU'RE nuts!"

"Abandoning you? What are you talking about Max?"

"Well what else would you be doin right now? I tell you I'm pregnant and youtake off, if that's not abandonment, not really sure what is."

"Max I'm goin to Seattle to find the guy who knocked up my 15 year old sister,and drag his hind parts back here where I can rearrange his limps in peace.I'm not abandoning you. I'll be back in a day or two. Now move."Max couldn't believe it. Zack was acting so, so, so normal! Like it was aneveryday thing that she was pregnant.

"Wait your not mad at me?"

"Mad? Max your 15 and pregnant of course I'm mad! But since I can't take myfrustration out on you, I'm goin to find your baby daddy, and take it out onhim." Zack said with a smile."No.""What do you mean 'no'?"Max looked down in shame.

"Before I could tell him about the baby, we had a fight, he said some stuff."'You know it seems to me like the only person you ever care about is yourselfMax' "What kind of stuff?"Max could tell Zack was getting more and more enraged about the situation. Hewas using his C.O. voice only now.

"Just some stuff, but he was right in what he said. I just think it would bebetter if he doesn't know right now, not until I know what I'm gona do. Ok?"By the time Max had finished talking, Zack had turned off the bike and Max wascrying. He picked up his sister and carried her back to the house. Usually Maxwould protest, but the last couple of weeks had been hard for her and she wasfinally letting it all out. Zack placed her on her bed, and when he tried toleave, she clung to him with all her transgenic strength. So he lay down nextto her, and waited till she fell asleep.

**A/N: **So there you have it two brand new chapters. What do you think? We'd love to hear your thoughts and comments, and any suggestions you may have are also appreciated. Also, before there's any thing about Max crying, remember she's pregnant and that mean hormones even if she's a transgenic.


End file.
